fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pumpkinator
The Pumpkinator is a villain of the Crash Nebula show. A real version of the Pumpkinator appeared in Scary Godparents, after Timmy's wish turned the popular kids into actual Jack-O-Bots, who merged together to form this entity. Character The Pumpkinator is an evil villain that destroys planets by growing vines which dig into the surface of the planet. It then causes a countdown to explode. When the countdown reaches zero, the Pumpkinator explodes, the planet going along with it. In the television special that Timmy was watching, the Pumkinator splits back into the original Jack-O-Bot forms after it destroys the pumpkin-shaped planet Crash Nebula tried to save. Description 30 ft tall, the Pumpkinator is shaped like a jack-o'-lantern with two arms and two legs. It also wears a horned helmet on it's head, and has vine appendages which dig into the surface of the planet while it is counting down to explode. A countdown timer appears out of its helmet when it is about to destroy itself and the planet it is on (it is somewhat immune to the explosion since in the TV special Timmy was watching, its separate Jack-O-Bot components were able to survive and go off in search for another planet to destroy). It is equipped with rocket lauchers in its shoulders and a powerful flamethrower in its mouth. Voice The Pumpinator created by Timmy's wish spoke with the voices of the popular kids. However, when the coundown timer reached one minute, it spoke in a deeper, more demonic voice. During its second appearance on Unwish Island, it spoke with this voice all the time. Background When Timmy wished that everyone's Halloween costumes would become real and scary, everyone become real and scary versions of the costumes they were wearing. The popular kids (Tad, Chad, Trixie and Veronica) had been wearing authentic Jack-O-Bot costumes, and were turned into actual Jack-O-Bots. When all four of the Jack-O-Bots merged together, the Pumpkinator was created. It planned to transform into a giant doomsday device that would destroy the Earth. After four minutes, it transformed and started counting down from 59 seconds. Just before the timer ran out, Timmy unwished the wish he had made and the Pumpkinator was turned back into the popular kids in costumes, who fell together into a harmless pile. Since it was wished away, it became a resident of Unwish Island where it, and like everyone else on the island, has a deep hatred for Timmy. Thanks to Timmy's efforts he was able to make peace with the Pumpkinator along with all of the other residents of Unwish Island. See also *Jack-O-Bots *Scary Godparents *Crash Nebula *Unwish Island Gallery ScaryGodparents233.png|The Pumpkinator in its separate Jack-O-Bot forms. ScaryGodparents328.png|The Pumpkinator holding an amalagmated Timmy. UnwishIsland172.png|Pumpkinator and Super Bike play Volleyball with a Timmy clone. ScaryGodparents356.png|The Pumpkinator holding down Timmy while beginning to detonate ScaryGodparents003.png|The Pumpkinator as it as attacking a planet. ScaryGodparents008.png|The Pumpkinator about to attack an "old lady". ScaryGodparents013.png|The Pumpkinator's timer is up. ScaryGodparents014.png|The Pumpkinator before it detonates. ScaryGodparents007.png|A close-up of Pumpinator's jack-o-latern chest. ScaryGodparents005.png|the old lady asking for candy from the pumpkinator ScaryGodparents012.png ScaryGodparents024.png ScaryGodparents026.png ScaryGodparents004.png|the timer reaching 10 seconds. UnwishIsland122.png|Pumpkinator with Super Bike and Dark Laser. Category:Villains Category:Wishes Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Season 2 Category:Characters